Resturant Exersise
by megnut2327
Summary: Sikowitz comes up with a funny acting challange for Beck and Jade where they go to a resturant and act weird
1. Chapter 1

**_Yes, this chapter is extremely short. The next one is longer. I was very bored and this crazy idea popped into my head the two chapters could have been one but for some reason i wanted to seperate them. Review if you liked it._**

Beck's POV

"Beck and Jade stay for a moment please." Sikowitz said after class.

"What." Jade said. I smiled a little bit because she always said the things I would never say because it was rude.

"You two will be exempt from the final exam if..." we both straightened up and moved closer "You can complete this acting exersize. Although I must tell you, it may involve you getting kicked out of a resturant." he said. Jade and I both looked at each other knowing this was going to be way too easy considering we already have been kicked out of a resturant before.

"I want you guys to go to a fancy resturant and act as weird as possible." Sikowitz said. "If you succeed then you will be exempt from the final."

"When and where." Jade said smirking.

"You two will be going to'Elegants' tomorrow at 8pm. Any questions?" we all shook our heads no and he said we could leave.

"This is going to be way too easy." Jade said as she opened her locker.I nodded and said,"This is going to be fun."


	2. Chapter 2

Beck's POV

It was now Friday, the day of the acting challange and Jade and I had everything planned out. We were just waiting for Sikowitz to pick us up from my RV and drive us to 'Elegants' where he would give us hidden cameras. Jade and I were both dressed really fancy. Her in a black dress that made her look really amazing and me in a suit. Finally Sikowitz got there.

"Ready kids?" he asked as we pulled up to 'Elegants'

"We're not 'kids' and yeah we're ready." Jade said. Sikowitz handed Jade a camera that looked like a necklace and me a camera that was a tie. When we got inside, the waitress sat us at a nice table and said,"Good evening. How are you today."

"Well we've been happily married for 10 years now so we are great." I said. She looked at us strange since we were only 16 and looked like it too. Then she asked what we wanted to drink.

"Can you please quench my thirst with some h2o without cubes?" Jade said looking completely serious. The waitress looked weirded out but nodded.

"I would also like to aquire some h2o but with cubes please." I said.

"By cubes you mean ice right?" the waitress asked.

"No we mean frozen h2o cubes!" Jade said

"Oookkaay that will be right up." she said walking away. Even though she was gone, we still couldn't laugh. We began talking through out hands and making funny faces with each other when the waitress came back.

"Are you ready to order?" She asked.

"I desire a hamburger. Can you please provide me with a hamburger? With no bun,pickles,onions,tomatoes, katchup, mustard, or lettuse." I said

"So just the meat." the waitress said. I nodded. Then she turned to Jade who said

"I would also care for a hamburger. But without meat." she said

"So like a veggie burger?" the waitress asked.

"No! Just a bun with everything in a hamburger except the burger!" Jade responded. The waitress sighed and asked if we wanted anything else but we said no and she walked off. We continued to play with our hands as if they were talking to each other. Soon the waitress was back with our food. We ate really slowly by taking really tiny bites. When we were finally finished, the waitress came back and asked us if we wanted desert.

"May I please be brought some h2o cubes with dark chocolate drizzled on top with sprinkles please." Jade said

"Ice with dark chocolate and sprinkles?" the waitress asked

"Yes. Ugh do you have to repeat everything I say?" Jade said

"Sorry."

"Good."

"I'll have the same." I said. The waitress nodded and walked off. Soon she came back.

"I'm sorry the chef says that he can't make that desert. It's not on the menu." the waitress said

"How hard is it to put dark chocolate on ice!" I said standing up. "Ugh common we're leaving this horrible place!" I said taking Jades hand and throwing $50 and manopoly money on the table and we walked out. Sikowitz was waiting for us outside. As soon as we were in the car Jade and I started cracking up.

"Did you see her face!" Jade said inbetween giggles. Sikowitz started laughing after he saw what was on our cameras.

"Congradulations! You both get an 'A' on this project but you still have to take the final exam."

"What! But you said we wouldn't have to if we did this!" Jade said

"Yeah that was before I found out that we're not allowed to let students skip exams."

"Ugh SIKOWITZ!" Jade yelled. I just laughed and reminded her that we had a good time and his exams were easy anyway.


End file.
